WAR IN WATER
by Pily-chan
Summary: Isabel y Farlan murieron en la última expedición; Levi y Hanji acaban de conocerse, pero hay algo en él que llama poderosamente la atención de Hanji. Ella intenta acercarse, pero el nuevo recluta la evita... ¿Podrá Hanji derrumbar esa muralla? ONESHOT HECHO PARA EL CONCURSO PROPUESTO EN EL GRUPO DE FB SHINGEKI NO HEICHOU CON EL TEMA "AGUA". LA IMAGEN USADA PERTENECE A SU AUTOR.


WAR IN WATER

Hola a todos!

Este fan fic ha sido creado en respuesta al concurso llamado **"AGUA"** que fue lanzado en FB, a través del grupo **Shingeki no Heichou**. Ya saben, por mucho que me niegue a aceptarlo, Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo pueden acusarme por escribir lime y lemon de Levi y Hanji.

Pily-chan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hacía tiempo, cuando ella era una novata en la Legión de Exploración, aquella primera vez que tuvo frente a frente a un Titán, Hanji se comportó como el 90% de los reclutas: como una auténtica gallina. _

_¡Sintió tanto miedo que fue un milagro no haber perdido el control de sus esfínteres! El terror la paralizó y no pudo moverse luego de ver cómo un titán devoraba a uno de sus compañeros. De no haber sido porque Mike asestó un golpe mortal en el titán que se aproximaba a ella, mientras Erwin la cargó para evitar que el pesado cuerpo de ese monstruo de 5 metros la aplastase, ella ya no existiría en el mundo._

_Fue resguardada durante unos minutos por sus compañeros, pero cuando aparecieron más titanes excéntricos, Hanji tuvo que dejar a un lado sus miedos, y pelear como lo había hecho durante sus entrenamientos, mostrando su valía como soldado. En aquella expedición se perdieron tres vidas… Jamás lo olvidaría._

_Luego de haber probado esa nueva formación de batalla, ideada por, en ese entonces, el Sargento Erwin Smith, regresaron tras el Muro María. Una vez instalados en el Cuartel, Hanji decidió reunir toda la dignidad posible, y se dirigió a la habitación-despacho de Erwin. La joven Zoe estaba completamente segura de que pronto la enviarían de regreso a la ciudad, de donde ella venía, con su equipaje y un "Gracias, pero no necesitamos cobardes en nuestras filas". Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario._

_En cuanto ingresó al modesto despacho, él abandonó la escritura y la miró desde su escritorio con una sonrisa adornado sus atractivas facciones. Hanji no supo qué decir. Tenía sólidos argumentos con los cuales pretendía defender su sitio dentro de la Legión, pero ver la sonrisa sincera y para nada frecuente de su superior simplemente la descolocó._

_Erwin sonrió más al observar la reacción de la joven, y ya que Hanji estaba pasmada, Smith se puso de pie. Rodeó el escritorio y con gesto más bien paternal acarició los castaños cabellos de Zoe._

_En esos momentos era cuando aborrecía ser mujer y que esas estúpidas hormonas jugasen a su antojo con su estado de ánimo. ¡Ella era un soldado más de la Tropa de Exploración, no una niña llorona, por el amor de Dios! Se avergonzaba de haber llorado en el campo de batalla tras casi morir, pero era estúpido hacerlo ahora frente a un superior. Y no cualquier superior, sino frente a Erwin Smith, el hombre a quien más admiraba._

_-Tranquila pequeña. Es normal tener miedo…_

_-No, no es normal –dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban enrojecidas-. Yo entrené para esto. Desde que supe de su existencia, quise formar parte de la Legión. ¡Soñaba con el día en el que portaría con orgullo en mi espalda las alas de la libertad…! Y ahora estoy siendo una idiota..._

_-La primer lección que debes aprender, Hanji Zoe, es que necesitas sentir miedo, al menos una vez dentro de alguna expedición. De otra forma, jamás valorarás la vida de tus compañeros, ni la tuya…_

_-¿Tú… tuviste miedo?_

_-Por supuesto. De hecho quisiera haberme podido reponer de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos castaños._

_Hanji hubiese querido preguntar cómo fue exactamente que pasó eso, pero sabía que su superior era un hombre de pocas palabras, muy pocas, de hecho, así que se tragó su curiosidad, mientras retiraba sus lágrimas. Erwin le ofreció su pañuelo, y Hanji, desconocedora de cualquier etiqueta social, limpió ruidosamente su nariz con la suave tela, la cual por cierto, tenía un aroma bastante agradable…_

_Al terminar, sonrió un poco e intentó devolverle el pañuelo al rubio. Con una sonrisa, Erwin le pidió que lo conservara. A ella pareció iluminársele el rostro al recibir ese modesto obsequio, y con su algarabía habitual, se atrevió a preguntar:_

_-¿Entonces no me echarán de aquí?_

_-¿Quieres irte?_

_-¡No! –Respondió con énfasis.- Haré lo que sea para quedarme…_

_-Mantente con vida, Hanji, y tu sitio aquí estará asegurado… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en algún tiempo llegues a Comandante…_

_Y Hanji se perdió en visiones, donde ella iba al frente de la tropa y daba instrucciones…_

_Erwin volvió a sonreír mientras miraba a esa joven mujer salir de su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro y un andar bastante peculiar…_

Esas memorias la ayudaban a salir adelante cuando las cosas parecían empeorar… En esos momentos Dios sabía que necesitaba de algo para recordar que no todo era malo, aunque en esos momentos no había ni un ínfimo rayo de luz que diera esperanza.

Bajo la lluvia, los soldados de la Legión de reconocimiento volvían al castillo con un amargo sabor, producto de tantas muertes a causa de esa mala jugada del clima, donde perdieron al 40% de la Tropa intentando implementar la comunicación a larga distancia de Erwin. Hanji no sonreía… Nadie lo hacía. No sabía quiénes habían muerto. De hecho no se atrevía a levantar el rostro por temor a no hallar a sus camaradas.

Todo era silencio.

Lo único que Hanji sabía era que Erwin y Mike habían regresado sanos y salvos… Y también él… Levi. Ese pequeño hombre que no tenía apellido, al menos ella no lo había escuchado en la presentación, pero sí tenía un talento aparentemente nato para manipular el equipo de maniobras tridimensional… Sin embargo, ellos no estaban…

¡Dios! Deseó no haber levantado su rostro para que la terrible realidad la abofeteara…

Isabel Magnolia era tan joven, linda e inocente… Le hubiese encantando conversar con ella, presentía que en ella hubiese encontrado una aliada para jugarle algunas bromas a la tropa. Pero eso ya nunca sucedería. No tenía mucho qué decir sobre Farlan, salvo que le hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco más…

¿Cómo estaría Levi? A lo lejos podía ver que se mantenía erguido en su caballo, y no sonreía. Pero bueno, el día en el que ese malhumorado sonriera, sería el mismo en el que ella se casaría con un titán…

¿Cómo se sentiría? Ellos tres se veían muy unidos… Quizás eran de su familia. Ahora recordaba que Isabel lo llamaba hermano. Un sentimiento en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su alma, el cual ella había sepultado hacía tiempo, emergió sin previo aviso… El dolor de perder todo cuanto se ama...

Nadie los recibió en la entrada de la ciudad… Ni un alma se apareció en la calle, como habitualmente sucedía, pues la lluvia si bien no era torrencial, se mantenía ligera y constante… Y era mejor así. La marcha hacia el cuartel era más bien un cortejo fúnebre. Los pocos que seguían con vida sabían que debían sentirse afortunados, pero no era así. La muerte estaba de pie, junto a ellos, sólo que en ese momento, había decidido prolongar un poco más su existencia…

El recuento de los caídos se hizo, como era costumbre, tras los muros de cuartel. Debido al número de decesos y a las pésimas condiciones del clima, no se pudo rescatar algún cadáver. Ahora, esas personas que habían dado sus vidas, no eran más que un recuerdo…

Hanji se sentía verdaderamente mal. Recién se daba cuenta de la verdadera dimensión de la catástrofe. Pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así… Levi sí. Eran sus camaradas y amigos los que habían muerto.

Si lo hubiese meditado un poco más, Hanji tal vez no se hubiese acercado al pelinegro. Pero ella era impulsiva, así que decidió tocar la puerta de la habitación que le había sido asignada a él y sus camaradas. Esperó unos segundos antes de que ésta se abriera. Levi mostró sorpresa al verla, pero la emoción rápidamente cambió y su mirada se volvió severa, fría.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… sólo quiero decirte que lamento tu pérdida…

Eso sí que descolocó al hombre… ¿Lamentaba la pérdida de Farlan e Isabel? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa persona sentiría algo por un par de desconocidos? Las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado habían sido hacía una noche y tampoco fueron muchas…

¿Qué pretendía?

¿Burlarse de él?

Sujetando las solapas de su uniforme, Levi levantó a Hanji varios centímetros del suelo, y la estampó contra la pared. Ella se sorprendió. No sintió miedo realmente, y eso que la mirada olivo del hombre parecía desear tomar su alma y destruirla.

Levi estaba habituado a hacer ese tipo de maniobras con hombres mucho más corpulentos, los cuales pedían clemencia al instante, pero esa persona no lo hacía, al contrario. Parecía que esos ojos castaños lo miraban con algo similar a la compasión.

¿Lástima? ¿Ese imbécil afeminado sentía lástima por él?

¡Ahora mismo le mostraría lo que era la lástima!

Sosteniéndole con una sola mano, Levi movió su puño derecho y cuando estuvo a punto de asestarlo en la mejilla de Hanji, una mano grande y fuerte envolvió la de Levi, deteniéndolo en seco…

Mike…

-No te atrevas.

El pelinegro chasqueó con la lengua y sonrió con maldad. Regresó el rostro hacia la otra persona, quien mostraba sorpresa, pero no miedo, a pesar de que casi le rompe los anteojos…

-Tienes suerte, idiota –dijo con una voz terroríficamente baja, casi susurrando-. No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos o la próxima no habrá alguien que te salve… Estas advertido.

Soltándola de pronto, Hanji no alcanzó a sostenerse y sus piernas cedieron. Su trasero golpeó fuerte contra el piso. Levi sólo dio tres pasos para de inmediato enclaustrarse en su habitación azotando su propia puerta. La castaña se levantó y sobó su adolorido trasero. ¡Era un bruto ese enano gruñón!

-Deberías hacerle caso. Créeme Hanji, tú no quieres relacionarte con él.

Sin añadir otra palabra, el rubio también se alejó, dejando a Hanji en medio de un desértico pasillo, con la mirada perdida. Parecía que sus intenciones habían sido malinterpretadas, pero ella reconocía un grito de ayuda cuando lo escuchaba, y cuando lo veía. Levi no era una mala persona, sólo había tenido una vida difícil.

Además de mantenerse con vida, meta que le parecía sumamente egoísta, su nuevo propósito dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento sería humanizar a ese malhumorado… Claro, también le gustaría saber más sobre los titanes, pero ella era Hanji Zoe, ¡por supuesto que podía lograrlo!

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Hanji apenas y se cruzó con esa pequeña sombra llamada Levi. Se había mantenido ocupada, luego de tantas bajas, el trabajo había aumentado exponencialmente para los sobrevivientes, pero eso estaba bien con Hanji. Mantenerse ocupada era la mejor de las terapias. Aún así no podía evitar echarle un vistazo a Levi de vez en vez cuando coincidían en las áreas comunes, como el comedor. Y lo asombroso era que siempre que lo hacía, sus miradas se encontraban…

No comprendía cómo o por qué, pero muchas veces sentía una rara sensación, se sabía observada por alguien, y al girar, hallaba esa pesada mirada sobre su persona. La verdad era que su primera reacción era sufrir escalofríos, pero luego se recomponía y le sonreía abiertamente al hombre, lo cual parecía enfurecerlo más. Hanji juraría que si Levi tuviera el poder de desaparecer a las personas con la mirada, ella ya debería más vidas que las que tiene un gato.

Un día ella moría de hambre a causa de un pesado entrenamiento, así que ingresó a la cocina con la esperanza de hurtar una manzana, pero en cuanto ingresó al lugar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó congelada en el umbral…

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Levi volteó a mirarla y Hanji se sorprendió aún más si era posible… El sitio estaba lleno de harina y había manchas de aceite regadas, huevos estrellados en varias zonas y alguna sustancia que no podría reconocer… Pero Levi parecía haberse metido en el costal de la harina y jugado con ella hasta terminar… así.

-Lárgate –masculló él con una mirada amenazante, la cual por cierto perdía toda su fuerza a causa de su cómica apariencia.

-Así que el friki de la limpieza no sabe cocinar… Es todo un descubrimiento…

-No lo repetiré… Lár-ga-te.

-Te propongo una tregua. Lo que intentabas hacer era pan, yo sé hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Fruta.

-Está prohibido tomar alimentos.

-De todas formas me la llevaré. Este trato es sólo para tu beneficio. Eso sí, no te ayudaré a limpiar este desorden.

-No podrías hacerlo debidamente. Come lo que te venga en gana. Quiero listo el pan en el menor tiempo posible… Mi tolerancia hacia tu repulsiva persona es realmente baja, cuatro ojos.

-Es mutuo, enano.

Hanji se apresuró a preparar la masa para el pan mientras Levi hacía un trabajo excepcional limpiado el lugar. En menos de media hora la masa estaba lista. Incluso Hanji dejó listas las charolas para que Levi sólo tuviera que meter el pan en el horno y sacarlo. No creía que fuese tan idiota como para quemarlo… En la cena, comprobó que sí.

Ese día Hanji obtuvo alimentos entre comida y una valiosa información: Dentro de todo lo que hacía, Levi no sabía cocinar…

Luego de eso, pasaron más de dos meses sin que Zoe pudiera intercambiar una simple frase con el neurótico. Ella le daba los buenos días cada que podía, y él sólo la miraba como a un bicho raro y seguía su camino, sin responderle. Hanji se preguntaba si la odiaba por haber intentado darle el pésame el día en que sus compañeros murieron, o había otra causa… Empezaba a creer que nunca lo sabría, pero en su interior, la exasperaba la hostilidad de ese pequeño imbécil. Llegando al punto en el que durante la última semana ella ya no buscó intercambiar ni un saludo con él…

Luego de recibir nuevos reclutas, se decidió que la nueva estrategia de combate debía ser implementada fuera de las murallas. Los equipos se formaron y para desazón de Hanji, ella se encontraba en el grupo central de comunicación, junto con el enano, Mike e Erwin.

Levi sonrió cuando vio a esa fastidiosa persona en el mismo grupo… Algo sobre ese sujeto lo inquietaba, no estaba seguro de qué podía tratarse. Quizás eran sus continuas tentativas por simpatizar con él, a pesar de que Levi había dejado bien claro que no tenía ninguna intención de establecer comunicación con otro ser vivo dentro de la Legión que no fuese Smith e incluso Mike.

El pelinegro podía decir que le encrespaba observar cuán ruidoso podía ser el castaño o mostrarse alegre por idioteces… ¿Quién en su sano juicio sonríe dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento? Entendía que la mayoría de los oficiales en la Guardia Estacionaria eran alcohólicos, pero era por la falta de acción en sus vidas. Esos imbéciles siempre reían y parecían en una fiesta perpetua… ¿Pero Hanji Zoe por qué demonios reía?

El sujeto no mostraba modales refinados, aún así, su léxico no era vulgar. Tampoco hablaba como alguien que hubiese crecido en el campo o las montañas. Venía de la ciudad… Quizá de una familia medianamente acomodada, donde nunca careció de nada. Quizá fue la oveja negra y por capricho se enlistó en el ejército. Quizá era sólo un idiota con ideas aún más idiotas…

No, quizá no. ¡Era un idiota!

En ese momento Levi no sabía qué le molestaba más: el que el idiota hubiera querido formar lazos con él, o que desde hacía varios días ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra… Y no era que Levi deseara tener un mejor amigo… ¡De ninguna forma! Pero le sorprendía no escuchar a diario ese molesto "Buenos días, Levi" en la voz, ciertamente afeminada, del cuatro ojos.

Pero basta de pensar en estupideces. Había una expedición por delante y si se descuidaba, podía perder la vida.

El grupo avanzó con éxito. No hubo bajas y aunque encontraron a varios titanes en su camino, se pudieron defender gracias a que el aviso en la formación llegaba a tiempo.

Se permitieron hacer una escala cerca de un río. Hanji se emocionó sobremanera cuando observó el cielo azul y ese aire limpio que golpeaba su rostro. El aroma de las plantas y los campos era muy diferente y eso también lo percibió Levi.

Todo parecía ir bien. Había una guardia en vigilancia constante mientras permitían que los caballos se recuperaran bebiendo en un río de agua cristalina.

Hanji se había acercado a llenar su cantimplora cuando sintió que algo la empujaba hacia el agua… Por fortuna se había retirado las cuchillas y el equipo con el gas, porque cuando cayó al río, empapándose en el acto, supo que se habría arruinado su 3DMG de haberlo traído consigo. Pero luego vino otro pensamiento… ¿Por qué había caído? El río tenía unos dos metros de profundidad, y no era caudaloso, así que emergió con relativa facilidad. Nadó hacia la orilla. Con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, giró su rostro y lo miró. ¡Tan jodidamente altanero como siempre! Y eso la cabreó.

Salió a tropezones y sin pensarlo un segundo se acercó al maldito neurótico. Quizá por la sorpresa al ver cómo se acercaba Hanji a él, o porque la furia hacía que sus fuerzas fueran desmedidas, pero a Hanji le resultó sencillo arrojarlo sin mayores contemplaciones al río.

Levi emergió dos segundos después y sus orbes verdes despedían chispas.

-¡Idiota! Tenía el equipo puesto.

-¡Tú eres el culpable, maldito enano! ¿Por qué diablos me arrojaste al agua?

-¡Porque apestas!

-¡Ese es mi jodido problema no el tuyo!

-¡Se convierte en mi jodido problema si tengo que estar a menos de un kilometro de distancia de ti! –Replicó el pelinegro mientras salía del agua aproximándose peligrosamente hacia Hanji hasta acercar su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

-¡Que te jodan Levi! –Gritó la castaña, enfurecida, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y lo empujaba con fuerzas para recuperar su espacio personal.

Levi sólo retrocedió un paso, lo cual le dio suficiente impulso para repetir el acto de Hanji, colocando también sus manos en el pecho de ella, mientras decía:

-¡Ahora verás quien jode a quien!

Debido a la sorpresa de sentir esas poderosas manos sobre sus pechos vendados, Hanji enrojeció con fuerza y perdió estabilidad, cayendo de nueva cuenta en el agua. Pero aún y con la sorpresa que le causó Levi, mientras caía, se sujetó de las solapas del saco de él, llevándoselo consigo.

El pelinegro por su parte se quedó pasmado cuando sintió bajo las palmas de sus manos un par de montículos firmes, pero ciertamente suaves… No fue capaz de impedir caer al agua y bajo ésta los estrujó un par de veces para cerciorarse de su nuevo hallazgo.

¡Maldición! Hanji Zoe no era un maldito, imbécil, afeminado, cuatro ojos, apestoso, hombre. ¡Hanji Zoe era una maldita, imbécil, masculina, excéntrica, fastidiosa, cuatro ojos, apestosa, mujer! ¡Mujer…! Él había estado a nada de asestarle un golpe a una mujer…

En su defensa podía decir que esa mujer golpeaba con más fuerza que cualquier otro hombre que él hubiese enfrentado. Debajo del agua, Hanji intentó asestarle un par de puñetazos en el rostro, que Levi evadió por muy poco. Cuando eso no funcionó, Hanji intentó patearlo, pero él atajo la pierna de ella sumergiéndola más. Levi hubiese deseado hacerla enojar más, pero el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, así que la soltó y nadó hacia la superficie. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Erwin miraba todo a la distancia. Por fortuna, no había muchos soldados cerca de ese par, y su Comandante estaba dando instrucciones a otro grupo, de lo contrario, los mandaría a encuartelar… Con la autoridad que le daba su puesto de Capitán, llamó a los soldados que merodeaban el río; no le sorprendió que Hanji y Levi no le prestaran atención. Ordenó la retirada.

Mike hablaba poco, muy poco. Por lo que sólo cuestionó:

-¿Los dejaremos a su suerte?

-No hay titanes cerca. El equipo de Maniobras de Hanji está cerca e intacto. Con eso podrán sobrevivir.

-¿No crees que es peligroso?

-Es más peligroso tenerlos en el mismo equipo sin que resuelvan sus diferencias… Dejaremos el caballo de Hanji suelto a un kilómetro de distancia, así la buscará. Vámonos.

Mike e Erwin se alejaron de ese extraño par que emergía del agua. Hanji tosía intentando recuperar el aire y a la vez, sacar el agua que se había colado en sus pulmones. De soslayo miró a Levi y sonrió al notar que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Tan pronto como el pelinegro recuperó el aliento, musitó lo que tanto le molestaba:

-¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decirme que eras una jodida mujer?

Hanji lo miró con sorpresa, ¿de qué diablos hablaba ese sujeto? ¿Le había entrado agua al cerebro? Todo el mundo en el cuartel sabía que ella era mujer… ¿o no?

-¡Oh, perdone su majestad! Pero, ¿cuándo quería usted que se lo dijera? ¡¿Después de que me mirabas con desprecio?! ¡¿Luego de que ignoraras al darte los buenos días?! ¡¿O quizá cuando casi me rompes los anteojos por darte el pésame por tus compañeros?!

Levi se sintió menos que mierda en ese momento. Pero jamás se lo diría a esa obstinada.

-Da igual, idiota. Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una estúpida entrometida.

Hanji se hartó de ese maldito enano. Se arrepentía de haber creído que podía volverlo un poco más humano. Lo único que deseaba era regresar con el escuadrón y alejarse de ese idiota por el resto de su vida.

-Como lo dije: ¡Qué-te-jodan!

Hanji salió a tropezones debido al resbaladizo lodo junto al río. Intentó retirar el exceso de agua de sus anteojos, pero no tuvo éxito, pues no había una parte de su anatomía que no estuviera empapada. A pesar de eso, miró alrededor buscando a alguno de sus compañeros, pero todo estaba desierto.

¿Acaso se habían roto sus gogles? Retiró las cintas que las mantenían fijas en su cabeza y revisó los cristales… No. Ni un rasguño… ¿Entonces dónde diablos estaba toda la maldita Legión de Reconocimiento? Mientras se ajustaba sus gogles escuchó a Levi:

-Nos han dejado atrás…

La voz grave del enano le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, pero se negaba a creer…

-Claro que no –respondió sin pensarlo-. Erwin no haría eso… No me haría eso.

Levi la volteó a ver aún más molesto que antes… ¡Ahora resultaba que la idiota era fan de Smith! Cuando creía que no podía caer aún más bajo, ésa cuatro ojos de mierda lo sorprendía.

-Me largo de aquí. Agradece a tu adorado Capitán que tuviera la gentileza de dejar tu Equipo de Maniobras.

Pese a su furia y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas partirle la cara al idiota enano de pacotilla, Hanji sabía que no podría sobrevivir por su cuenta y sin armas, así que tragándose el enojo, se acercó a él y recogió del piso su equipo. Se colocó el cinturón con las cuchillas y el gas. La chaqueta de la Legión estaba muy pesada a causa del agua; incluso su venda compresora para el busto se había desajustado. Maldijo por lo bajo un par de veces, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Dándole la espalda a Levi, se quitó la chaqueta y desabotonó su blusa intentando ser lo más discreta posible. Notó que uno de los broches no estaba más en su sitio, por eso se sentía incómoda. Sopesó la posibilidad de continuar con la venda en esas condiciones, pero en realidad le estaba resultando muy incómoda. En caso de que fuese necesario moverse con los cables, lo cual, sin lugar a dudas era inminente, la molestia podría causarle perder el equilibrio y tener una muerte segura.

Murmuró mil y un formas en las que podría asesinar a Levi mientras retiraba la venda y la dejaba caer en el piso. Al sentir el aire sobre sus senos al descubierto, de inmediato abotonó su camisa amarilla. Usar la chaqueta empapada tampoco era buena idea. Quizá si la dejaba orear un poco…

-Idiota, se acercan dos titanes de tres metros. Mueve tu enorme trasero si no quieres ser mierda de titán.

¿Enorme trasero? ¿Ella? ¡Encima de enano y neurótico también era un jodido pervertido!

Aunque hubiera querido darle una paliza, pudo más su instinto de auto conservación, así que volteó rápidamente y comprobó lo que Levi decía. Él miraba atentamente los titanes, por lo que no había notado el evidente cambio en las dimensiones superiores de ella.

-Si no fueras un imbécil, sabrías que los titanes no tienen sistema digestivo, así que no defecan…

Levi chasqueó la lengua en aparente molestia, pero admitió para sí que la respuesta era ingeniosa, sobretodo porque tenía fundamentos. Giró su rostro 45 grados y lo primero que miró fue la ahora prominente parte frontal de Hanji Zoe. ¿Dónde demonios tenía guardada semejante evidencia del sexo al que pertenecía?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para ver sus senos con atención, pues Hanji no esperó a Levi y avanzó hacia esas dos moles, pero para el pelinegro no pasó desapercibida la humedad de la blusa y las maravillas que dejaba ver debido al frío que la castaña sentía. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el estímulo visual…

Las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Pero no pudo dejarse guiar por la testosterona, porque Hanji no se detuvo a esperarlo, sino que siguió avanzando. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Esta es mi pelea, enano. No te metas.

Levi rodó los ojos. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Una idiota suicida…

-Al menos intenta no mancharme con tu apestosa sangre cuando mueras…

-¡Já! Te lo advierto, mantente lejos, niñito. Hoy te enseñaré cómo matar un titán. No creo que en el jardín de niños del que vienes hayas visto tan cerca a uno.

-Estúpida.

-Basura.

¡Bien! Pensó Levi, si la apestosa quería morir, era su jodido problema. Él sólo se cruzaría de brazos y miraría cómo la desmembraban…

Había árboles rodeando la zona. De ninguna forma podrían servir como resguardo, pero si ella llamaba la atención de ambos gigantes, él podría pasar desapercibido escondido entre el follaje de uno de ellos, y desde allí, observar el espectáculo. Claro, eso sí él tuviese su equipo, pero éste estaba empapado… Lo retiró aventándolo con furia contra el piso. Luego retiró su pañoleta del cuello y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa. Retiró su saco y deseó que el aire pudiese secarlo lo antes posible. Recargó un hombro en el tronco mientras miraba a esa lunática…

Un hombre deseoso de ser un caballero rescatando a su damisela hubiese discutido sobre quién debía asesinar al monstruo, pero Levi era todo, menos un puñetero caballero. En esos momentos de su vida era un soldado, y Hanji Zoe, su igual. Se supone que tenía más experiencia, así que esperaba que no muriera frente a sus ojos… En honor a la verdad, sería un desperdicio…

Hanji sonreía. No recordaba la última vez en la que se había enfurecido de esa forma. El enojo estaba a punto de rebasarla. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar una de las cuchillas de su equipo y degollar a ese pedazo de mierda llamado Levi. Pero para su buena suerte, esos gigantes le ayudarían a bajar su tensión.

Mirándolos con desprecio, Hanji disparó hacia uno de los brazos del monstruoso ser, mientras el otro se lanzaba sobre ella, colisionando con el primero. Los gigantes cayeron y Hanji tuvo que hacer varias piruetas con su cable para evitar ser aplastada.

Levi podría jurar que olvidó cómo respirar cuando miró la caída de los monstruos. Pero esa respiración se convirtió en un incesante martilleo en su corazón al observar la mirada de Hanji. Era una extraña mezcla entre ira y diversión…

¿Sadismo?

La castaña, que solía andar por el mundo tarareando y bailoteando, como si pensara que las casas estaban hechas de caramelo y las nubes de algodón de dulce, ahora mostraba su lado oscuro…

Y le gustaba…

A pesar de que tuvo complicaciones con la manipulación del cable, pues éste se había enroscado en una de las extremidades del primer titán, Levi presenció una verdadera demostración de talento y crueldad para destazar a esos seres. ¡Dios! Definitivamente llevaba un buen rato sin echar un polvo, porque se estaba excitando, como claramente lo señalaba la dureza en su entrepierna... Nunca había visto a otro soldado de la Legión cortar la carne de los titanes mientras sonreía… Hanji acabó rápidamente con esos dos.

Levi bajó del árbol cuando los cadáveres de esos monstruos se evaporaban… Debía controlarse. La castaña volteó a verlo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Su cabello estaba ligeramente aplacado debido a que aun goteaba agua, sus mejillas lucían un intenso rubor por el ejercicio realizado y sobre todo estaban ese par de senos, mostrándose erguidos y orgullosos, en todo su esplendor. Hanji balbuceó un par de palabras altisonantes mientras desabrochaba su cinturón, con la finalidad de revisar el equipo y detectar la falla en el cable, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a hacerlo…

Levi lo intentó, de verdad que sí. Pero algo más fuerte que él, algo que dormía en su interior y a lo que jamás prestó atención, despertó con una fiereza que casi igualaba a la de las criaturas salvajes que habitaban en las montañas…

Hanji era unos centímetros más alta que él, poseía una fuerza brutal y para colmo era inteligente, pero el factor sorpresa estaba a su favor… No se movió demasiado para no ponerla sobre alerta, pero tan pronto como la tuvo a su alcance, hizo lo que su cuerpo le exigía: En un segundo se las arregló para sujetar con su mano derecha la cola de caballo mal arreglada de la mujer y así bajar el rostro femenino hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus propios labios. De inmediato se adueñó de esa boca, besándola con fiereza.

Previendo que Hanji intentaría golpearlo, la arrinconó contra un árbol e inmovilizó la anatomía de la castaña usando la suya, lo cual fue bastante estimulante. Hanji subió sus manos intentando deshacer el fuerte agarre hacia su cabellera, pero Levi aprovecho el movimiento para mantener quietas las extremidades superiores femeninas empleando sólo su mano derecha.

Hanji abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa… ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Levi? ¿La… besaba? ¿Por qué? Ella no era una mujer atractiva… ¡Si le acababa decir que la había confundido con un hombre! Levi la había ignorado, agredido, insultado, humillado y violentado casi desde que lo conoció, ¿por qué ahora hacía eso? ¿Era otra nueva forma de burlarse? Sí eso debía ser… Pero ese maldito enano vería quién era Hanji Zoe…

Contrario a lo que Levi esperaba, Hanji no hizo más amago por apartarse o golpearlo. Pasados los primeros instantes en los que ella estaba claramente sorprendida, la castaña comenzó a devolverle el íntimo contacto.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que ese era el primer beso para ambos… Levi no había tenido tiempo, en medio de una vida de mierda donde lo más importante era sobrevivir, para experimentar el romance y enamorar mujeres a diestra y siniestra. ¿Había tenido necesidades a causa de imágenes que alteraban sus hormonas? Sí. Pero éstas eran rápidamente saciadas con hembras dedicadas especialmente a satisfacer hombres. No veía cuál era el jodido problema de la sociedad al querer establecer familias y demás.

Tampoco era cliente asiduo de las prostitutas. A sus bien cumplidos 25 años, cuatro veces había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de penetrar a una mujer. Una más, la primera de todas, sucedió cuando él era poco más que un adolescente. Fue casi obligado a desvirgarse usando a una ramera. Había sido llevado a un prostíbulo barato, luego lo encerraron con una puta pelirroja… Aquél imbécil, que se había denominado a sí mismo como su mentor, Kanney, le había dicho que ese día aprendería a ser un verdadero hombre… ¿Qué habría sido de ese bastardo? Quizá nunca lo sabría…

Pero en ese instante, lo verdaderamente terrorífico era que esa necesidad hubiese surgido con la fastidiosa Hanji Zoe. Era exactamente lo que no quería cerca de su vida: una mujer ruidosa, desordenada, sonriente, carente de sentido común… ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

No tenía ni idea, pero cuando Hanji le devolvió los besos y sintió que bajo la tela de su camisa amarilla, esos pechos comenzaban a despertar, volviéndose turgentes y excitantes, Levi ya no pudo ni pensar en su propio nombre…

Hanji sabía que no podría pelear limpiamente contra ese enano. A pesar de que lucía delgado, su cuerpo era fibroso, estaba hecho sólo de músculos bastante bien formados, podía sentirlos claramente a través de su cuerpo. Salvo por la advertencia que Mike le había hecho sobre no relacionarse con él, Hanji no tenía ni idea sobre quién era Levi o a qué se había dedicado.

Corría el rumor en el cuartel sobre que Isabel, Farlan y él venían de la ciudad subterránea… Era testigo de la fuerza que ese idiota tenía y la habilidad que mostraba para manejar el equipo de maniobras, por eso dudaba que fuese un simple ladrón… ¡Pero de lo que estaba segura era que ese maldito le estaba robando su primer beso!

No lo reservaba para nadie, no soñaba con un amoroso esposo e hijos. Su vida era la Legión, pero tampoco quería que un bastardo usara algo tan íntimo para vengarse de ella….

Pero la mente inocente de Hanji jamás se pudo haber imaginado que, aunque ese beso había iniciado como robado, la fuerza que Levi imprimió en él y la fiereza con la que ella lo devolvió, encendería algo que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos conocía:

La pasión.

La mano derecha de Levi soltó el cabello de Hanji. Ya no tenía sentido forzarla a acercarse a él, cuando parecía que ella lo hacía por propia voluntad, así que bajó esa mano hasta acariciar la cadera de Hanji. Le parecía maravillosa la curva que se formaba en ella. No era voluptuosa, pero ni todo el ejercicio del mundo podría desaparecer sus deliciosas características femeninas. Despacio fue subiendo la mano hasta llegar al borde de la camisa húmeda… Fue desfajándola del pantalón con lentitud y metió la mano debajo de ésta, hasta tener contacto con la suave piel de su cintura. Mientras tanto, su lengua había hallado el camino hasta penetrar la boca de Hanji y conocer cada rincón de ésta.

Desde ese momento, Levi siempre reconocía las habilidades científicas de la mujer, pues de inmediato ella intentó imitar sus movimientos para explorar lo que él le ofrecía. En un punto sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una suave y erótica lucha, teniendo como meta el control.

La mano de Levi siguió la ruta ascendente, pero los malditos botones de esa camisa amarilla le estorbaban, así que los retiró de su sitio dejando a Hanji con los pechos expuestos… El no lo dudó ni un instante y ahuecó su mano apoderándose del montículo izquierdo de la castaña.

La textura era suave y firme a la vez… Era maravilloso poder tocarlos y masajearlos, pero descubrió que lo mejor era escuchar cómo Hanji gemía ante esos toques… La curiosidad lo movió y pronto tocó los pezones erectos con su índice y pulgar, presionando con suavidad. Lo que descubrió lo dejó pasmado…

Había una maravillosa y deliciosa conexión entre esos pequeños centros de placer y la intimidad de la castaña, pues tan pronto los presionó, ella comenzó a mecer sus caderas, intentando unir su centro con el de él. El gemido ronco que se escuchó provino de Levi.

Maldición, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sabía perfectamente que si las cosas seguían así, él no tendría más opción que culminar el acto sexual, de hecho sentía su miembro perfectamente listo para penetrarla, pero no quería hacerlo así, en medio del maldito bosque donde un maldito Titán podría devorarlos al menor descuido.

Sin embargo, desconocía si esa preciosa oportunidad podría volver a repetirse, por lo que hizo algo que le había llamado la atención desde hacía un tiempo. Separó su boca de la de Hanji, y escuchó un quejido de molestia por parte de la mujer. Sonrió con soberbia, pero no deseó regodearse mucho en ese hecho. Su meta era otra. Repartió besos y chupetones en el cuello de la mujer... Pronto llegó a donde quería.

Con algo de dudas al inicio, besó el seno de la mujer mientras que ella parecía sacudirse. Levi seguía mostrando una sonrisilla, pero cuando sus labios se apropiaron del prominente pezón de Hanji, una fuerte corriente recorrió su anatomía desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Levi se perdió en el placer de succionar, cual lactante, esa deliciosa zona y recrearse con los espasmos de ella. Ambos se perdieron en el goce y él ni cuenta se dio cuándo había liberado las muñecas de ella, sólo supo que las manos de Hanji se apoderaron de su cabellera, acercándolo más a sí misma.

Jake mate, pensó él. Hanji no quería separarse y no hacía nada para retroceder. Pero en ese punto, él lo único que deseaba era brindar y recibir placer. Los contoneos de Hanji continuaban a la par de esos gemidos roncos. Él necesitaba entrar en ella y perderse en esa cálida cavidad…

Pero no era idiota. Estaba caliente más no había perdido la cordura. Penetrarla a campo abierto era casi firmar su sentencia de muerte; aunque no apareciera un Titán mientras tenían sexo, cuando terminaran, ambos quedarían agotados. Tendría que hallar alguna forma de sustituir su propio placer y por supuesto que el de ella también. No dudó un segundo en descender su mano hasta el epicentro de la mujer. Lo tocó con confianza y estaba cuando halló lo que buscaba, sonrió. Estaba tan húmeda y caliente.

Debía recordarse que había enviado a Hanji directamente al río antes de empezar con sus juegos, así que no sabía si la humedad se debía a la zambullida o a la excitación… Su orgullo no permitió que se quedara con esa maldita duda, así que se tomó la molestia de desabotonar el pantalón de la mujer e introducir su mano hasta acariciar los labios inferiores de ella.

¡Lo sabía! Esa humedad no pertenecía al agua. Era de él y por él… Hanji estaba empapada a causa de un par de orgasmos producidos por él. Su ego no podía estar más elevado…

Para felicitarla, se apoderó del otro pecho de la mujer succionándolo con voracidad mientras que sus largos y expertos dedos, acariciaron la intimidad de Hanji lenta y tortuosamente, con la certeza de que en ese momento ella lo estaba deseando tanto como él a ella. Si tan sólo no estuvieran…

Un pequeño sismo en el piso lo obligó a ponerse alerta. Se acercaban…

No quería, pero sabía que hasta allí habían llegado. Se repitió a sí mismo que si ambos permanecían con vida, él se aseguraría de que la próxima ocasión las cosas finalizaran como se debía.

Se forzó a separarse unos cuantos centímetros. Las piernas de Hanji estaban temblorosas. No era conveniente que peleara en ese estado. Se alejó de ella mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa. Se colocó el equipo de ella, lo ajustó y de prisa la sujetó por la cintura, en seguida accionó el 3DMG para alcanzar la copa del árbol en el que habían estado recargados. La colocó sobre una rama sólida e inclinándose para verla directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

-Esto no ha terminado, cuatro ojos. Por ahora enfócate en sobrevivir…

Hanji lo miró con asombro. Su mente apenas regresaba de ese maravilloso sitio al que Levi la había hecho viajar. No pudo ni responderle, pues en un segundo, el hombre desapareció para combatir contra los Titanes que los rodeaban. Ella hubiera deseado ayudarle, pero cuando pretendía bajar se dio cuenta del estado en el que sus ropas y ella misma se encontraban. Se volvió a sonrojar. A toda prisa reacomodó su pantalón y lo abotonó. Repitió la operación con su blusa y en ese momento recordó que ella misma se había retirado el equipo de maniobras. No podía bajar del árbol sino hasta que Levi regresara por ella. Pero, ¿y si no volvía?

Hizo cálculos sobre su propio peso, la altura, la resistencia de la rama… Diablos. Si fallaba la muerte era segura… Suspiró y jaló todo el aire que pudo para armarse de valor. Se perdería la batalla de Levi, pero sabía que su única obligación en ese momento era cuidar de sí misma. Nunca dependería de otra persona…

Levi derrotó a cinco titanes tan rápido como sus habilidades se lo permitieron. No le causó mayor problema. Viró para buscar a Hanji donde la había dejado y se le aceleró el corazón al no verla allí. ¿Qué demonios?

Subió al árbol y miró entre el espeso follaje… Un mínimo movimiento lo puso sobre alerta… Claro, ¿qué podía esperar? Sonrió. La lunática no era sólo una mujer. ¡Era un soldado! Y uno de los buenos. ¿Podía confiar en ella?

Bajó hasta colocarse junto a Hanji. Ella lo miró, pero no detectó ira o enfado, sino… ¿vergüenza? Eso sí que lo sorprendió, pero le gustó. Aún se sentía excitado, pero la pelea contra los titanes lo había ayudado. La urgencia había desaparecido y una pregunta permanecía en su mente:

-¿Por qué? -Ella lo volteó a ver con sorpresa. Él aclaró la pregunta.- ¿Por qué entraste en la Legión de Reconocimiento?

Hanji se sorprendió por la pregunta. Nadie se la había formulado. Ella había pensando en la razón por algún tiempo, pero después la olvidó. ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no tengo nada que perder. Lo único que poseo es mi vida… Dentro de las murallas no hay nada para mí y mi vida es inútil. Pero aquí puedo hacer algo…

-¿Prefieres a los titanes que a los humanos? –Preguntó él con burla.

Ella meditó unos segundos la respuesta.

-Sí y no. Hay personas que no deberían llamarse humanos. Quiero saber más sobre los titanes. Quizá al final descubra que ellos merecen más la pena que nosotros, pero quién sabe. Por ahora sólo quiero conocer el mundo fuera de las murallas… Quiero que los humanos que vivan después de mí sepan que hay un hermoso territorio afuera al cual podrían llamar hogar. Espero tener la fuerza suficiente para vivir lo suficiente y ver con mis propios ojos ese sitio al que llaman mar…

Levi se sorprendió. Había tanta pasión en su forma de hablar. Hanji tenía una meta, él no. Quizá debería hallar una y defenderla con su vida…

-¿Y tú, Levi? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

-Espero encontrar uno pronto…

Ella asintió. Levi no quiso ahondar más en el tema. Se acercó a Hanji, la tomó por el talle y usando el 3DMG bajaron del árbol. Hanji no dijo nada. En cuanto sus botas tocaron el piso, se apartó de él pero sentía que cada movimiento que realizaba era observado por Levi.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se supone que lo miraría a los ojos? Quizá él pensaba que ella tenía mucha experiencia, cuando era exactamente lo contrario… De pronto algo la distrajo del hilo de sus pensamientos: un sonido que ella reconocería perfectamente… Silbó en respuesta con fuerza y el relinchar de un caballo se hizo más cercano.

Cuando Levi escuchó un potente silbido volteó a ver a Hanji como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, pero a los pocos segundos vio aparecer un corcel blanco acercándose a ellos a todo galope. La castaña bailoteó alrededor del caballo mientras lo acariciaba y le agradecía por rescatarla…

Levi la observó. Encima de cualquier otra emoción, él detestaba perder. Por eso intentaba mantenerse alejado de cualquier emoción o lazo afectivo que lo atara a una persona. Hacía poco sus camaradas y amigos habían muerto casi frente a sus ojos. Se repitió mil veces que si él se hubiese mantenido cerca de ellos, las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas, pero es imposible prever lo que una decisión puede traer como consecuencia. Lo mejor era actuar y no arrepentirse.

¿Podía confiar en Hanji Zoe? ¿Podía confiar en que se mantendría viva? Su respuesta estaba ahí. Sí, podía confiar en esa desquiciada mujer… Quería hacerlo. Había algo en ella que antes no había visto: locura. El mundo detrás de las murallas estaba jodido por quienes gobernaban, sólo una persona fuera de sus cabales se atrevería a buscar un cambio. Hanji era esa persona. Confiaría en ella y la conocería como nadie más lo había hecho.

Sin que ella lo supiera, él actuaría desde las sombras ayudándola para que el mundo en el que ella creía y soñaba se hiciera realidad. Hanji Zoe valía la pena, valía el esfuerzo… Levi tuvo la certeza de que un nuevo capítulo se abría en su vida. Entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento había sido lo mejor que pudo sucederle, porque le permitiría crear un mundo nuevo. Y tendría aliados para lograrlo…

Hanji subió feliz a su caballo y le ofreció la mano a Levi para que él también lo hiciera. Aún estaban lejos de los muros y debían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Él subió y sin que Hanji lo supiera, al haberle estrechado la mano, le había prometido lo más valioso que tenía: su lealtad.

Ese día no hubo más intercambios entre ellos. Ambos dejarían que el tiempo decidiera la clase de relación que habría entre ellos. A él le gustaba Hanji, eso era innegable, discutía con ella cada que podía y la cuatro ojos le seguía el juego… La atracción estaba ahí, pero hacía falta un detonante para llegar a la siguiente fase…

Pero ninguno debía esforzarse para hallar un detonante, el destino tenía sus formas de unir a dos personas… y ya lo haría con ellos…

¿FIN…?

Bien chicos, esta es mi aportación para aumentar la lista de fanfics LEVIHAN en el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin.

Lamento no haber llegado al lemon, pero la historia no lo justificaba… Estoy maquinando algo de su primera vez, con lemon hard, pero no prometo nada…

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, las críticas son bienvenidas.

Hasta pronto!

Pily-chan.


End file.
